Chapter 25: Tour Guide
'Morning' The morning sun was shining brightly throught the city streets filled with people walking to their jobs or trying to buy their groceries for the month. Meanwhile in one of the more luxary homes on the edges of the beach, The Six Legendary Beings were asleep after arriving yesterday, as usual Tommy was the first to awaken. "Is it just me or is it the same here, Me waking up while my friends enjoy their sleep." Tommy said to himself as he made breakfest and was already used to the food of the Vertebrago. As he waited for his food to be ready, he went out onto the balcony watching the sun rise with the heat in the high 90 degrees. Suddenly he felt someone cover his eyes and could feel two watermelon-like boobs on his back,"Morning Lenia." Tommy said laughing. "Hey, why do you always wake up this early?" She asked sitting next to him wearing her bikini top. "I don't know it's been like this ever since i absorbed Griger's spirit into my body and i hate it." He said pouting while he laid down on the wooden floor. "Come on, it's not that bad i mean you get to enjoy the morning sun coming up." Leina said smiling. "Which one?" Tommy joked around knowing that this realm had three suns that rose to indicate morning, afternoon, and when evening was coming around. "Anyway, what's on the agenda for this week we'll be staying here?" Leina asked getting up to grab some fruit off the table basket. "I'll tell you when everyone gets up, they'll really need to hear this." Tommy said grabbing some water with ice to beat the morning heat. After about two hours into the morning he and Leina were sitting together in the living room watching the Aquinus news channel as the others slowly woke up one by one. After they all woke up and ate a healthy breakfast they were all in the living room as Tommy came back and smiled. "Alright guys now that everyone's here I've decided on what we're going to be doing while we're here for the next week." Tommy said as he sat down on a chair and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "During these next three days we're going to make sure we know every spot of this place so that if we fail and Weivlar comes here we'll be ready to stop him before he reaches the gate. Not only that but we'll also find some good spots to train in those three days to make sure our skill stays in tact so we'll be able to stand a chance again him." They nodded as he continued. "Second, In the two days that follow after we'll be able to relax and enjoy ourselves after all this stuff is said and done which means it's whatever you guys want to do. And finally the final two days are when we'll try to learn about which realms that have legends of the Four great ones and get on the Sync Gate." Tommy finished as they all nodded and went to grab their stuff. "I gotta admit, you've become a good leader Tommy." Leina said smiling as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to change. He smiled and put on his gear as it shaped into beach shorts and his shoes became sandels with an open shirt, he sat down and waited for the others. "She's right you know, slowly but surely you are truly living up to your role as the Leader of the Legendary Beings." ''Griger said appearing in front of him. "Yeah but I still have ways to go, if i want to be at your level someday." Tommy replied. ''"It's a leader's job to lead how he please not by how his predecessor was, become the Leader you wish to be not how i was." ''Griger said before disappearing once more. "Sheesh, the only times that annoying kitten comes out to talk is to give me another lecture." Tommy said without thinking. ''"I HEARD THAT!!" ''Griger yelled as Tommy groaned. 'Morning' After they finished dressing the group went on to the VPS to try and get a better sense of what this place is, as they walked up to the station suddenly they were surrounded by guards. "Stand down!" Bika said as she and her teamates Rinina and Likia stood in the way of the guards. "These are the Six Legendary Beings here and they must be shown respect!" Rinina said growilng. "Lower your weapons now!" Likia said. The guards didn't opey as they charged their weapons and got ready to attack,"Stand down." A voice said as they listend and turned to salute. "Sorry about that, these days we consider anyone who justs walks up to the station a threat." The man said,"I am Sergant Livuk Smiu and I am in charge here." "I am Tommy Aguilar, Leader of The Legendary Beings." He said bowing in respect. "I dare say? The rumors i heard are true." He said dropping on his knees as the guards followed his way. "Whoa, there's no need for that stand." Maxina said as she helped him up. "Oh my apologies, it's just hard to believe we're standing in the presence of gods." Livuk said. "In all honesty, we're not the original ones to be totatlly honest I don't think we could ever replace our predecessor." Domi replied. "In any case, it's truly an honor so what brings you here?" He asked. "We needed to talk to Team Nurvak actually." Egor said as the Sergant nodded and commanded the rest to get back to work while Team Nurvak stayed behind. "Sorry about this I hope we're not taking you away from anything." Triya said feeling guilty. "Oh no it's fine actually to be completeley honest I was getting kind of bored of Gate patrol." Rinina said as Bika poked her in the ribs with her elbow. "Listen we need you guys to take us on a tour of this city every place and we need somewhere so all of us can train." Leina said. "Why exactly? Knowing you guys the powers inside you should be more than enough." Likia said. "As we are now it is possible for us to handle most opponents but it's not like the energy becomes stronger on it's own, in order for us to get stronger we need to keep training." Tommy replied. "Hmm, alright sure sounds good to me." Bika said as they agreed to be the Legendary Being's tour guides. 'Streets of Junqu "So this is the city were you all live??" Tommy said in awe looking up at the bubble cars, high building, and how everyone was laid back. The six had taken a ride to Junqu where Team Nurvak originated as they wanted to know not only the central city but the places with most people. The group were walking down the street as Bika pointed out each place that could be used as evacuation sites, bunkers, and where the hospitals were. "Yep this is it one of the closest cities right next to the Central City." Bika said smiling at Tommy's suprise. "You know it's pretty weird how a human can be able to widstand the conditions on this Realm." Likia said looking at Tommy's skin to find nothing severly burnt. "My uncle Professor Twain gave him some boosters to help his Human-Body adapt to all Realms known." Triya said smiling. "Wow, it's been so long since i heard his name I assume that means everyone in Shion Academy is doing well?" Rinina asked. "Well aside from The West Realm Guardian being sealed permenantly now and my old friend going rogue on us it's okay." Leina said sighing heavily. "Is she okay?" Bika asked. "Don't worry, it's nothing." Maxina said putting her hand on Leina's shoulder. "So how exactly did you three meet?" Domi asked wondering. "Well it was actually by accident, we were students here at our school and were in the same class too though we didn't speak much or even know about each other." Rinina replied. "It wasn't until our Jakin's awakened at the same time that we met for the first time, after our parents sent us to Shion that's where we became friends." Bika said smiling with the others smiling as well. Hours passed untill finally they saw all that they needed to see and there was still some light, they spent what time they had exploring the most powerful training zones. After finishing everything they had set out to do most of the group left except for Bika and Tommy who wanted to explore a little more and talk Leader to Leader. "Wow, i never knew how bright the stars are in this realm to be honest I've never seem them like this." Tommy said sitting down on the sand at the beach. "Yeah, when i was a little girl my dad would always take me here to look up at here and dream about what I was gonna become with myself." Bika said sighing peacefully. "He must have been proud to have learned his Daughter has her own team in the Verterbago Squads." Tommy said. "Prouder than anyone, how about your parents they must have been amazed to see their son with great power right?" Bika asked. "To be honest they were so freaked out that I was forced to leave my own home and come here, though i guess there glad that their monster son saved them." Tommy said bluntly. "Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad was it?" She asked looking at Tommy with confusion. "In a way if i hadn't unlock my powers then i wouldn't be here at all." Tommy said standing up and helping Bika up. "Well it's getting late, thanks for everything." Tommy said smiling. Bika bowed and smiled then suddenly gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off, he chuckled and disappeared making his way to his home. '''Canius As darkness enveloped inside Malla's mind all he could see were his memories of old with his mother feeding him and taking care of him. He slowly opened his eyes and realized where he was, at one of the most ancient dojo's in Were-Wolf history. "Well it seems you've finally awaken." A She-wolf said as she took off a cold rag off of his head. "How.. did i get here?" Malla asked groaning as he stood up. "I brought you here." a voice said as Malla turned to find himself looking at a Master. "So who are you exactly?" Malla asked. "You may call me Niger." He said sitting down while enjoying a cup of tea. "Okay then, so why did you save me?" Malla asked. "Because i can sense what's in your heart and it has changed you much since you've absorbed darkness." Niger said taking a drink from the cup. "So what? Are you gonna kill me now?" Malla summoned his blade but groaned as he felt his body and saw it bandaged. "No, i rescued you only to see your memories of darkness and I can understand why you lost to the Incarnation of Griger." "Grr, that Tommy did not defeat me..." "Yes i know of Weivlar and I am here to tell you that pathetic worm was a waste and it was fortunate you earned some fo his powers." Niger said. "And how's that?" Malla asked. Suddenly Niger summoned the shadows as they slowly wrapped around the entire area causing it to be swallowed whole making them all disappear. Next Chapter: Chapter_26:_Uncovered_Feelings